


Between chlorine and troubled waters

by randomcactaceae



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Gay Panic, Hate to Love, Rating May Change, Swim Team, Swim Team AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcactaceae/pseuds/randomcactaceae
Summary: As the new swimming training seasons starts, a new member joins the team. Danielle Clayton, an art student who was a swimming superstar back in her high school in America.  And Jamie can't stand her. She's just too perfect.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Mid-August meant two things for Jamie Taylor: the start of her last year at college, and the start of the swimming training season. It’s been ten years now since she started, and she loved it passionately. It was the only thing that had held her together when everything seemed to fall apart, and it was a way to forget everything for a while and just focus on herself and push herself to set new limits.

As soon as her class ended, she packed her things and quickly got in her old red truck and headed to the local swim club. The small town she lived in had several swim clubs, but she went to the same one she'd gone to since she was 13; not only because she had a student discount which she relied on to pay the fee, but because she knew everybody there. Even though there was a rivalry, as always, most of her teammates were a family for her now, a family who had been there for her more than her own biological family. It was her home.

She lowered the volume of the music as she finally approached the parking lot and parked her truck. She took out her bag, put the car keys inside and closed the door. She walked across the parking lot to the main entrance, greeted Max, the guy in charge of the reception, and showed her her ID. Then she went inside and crossed the narrow hall until she reached the locker room. It was full of mothers waiting for her kids, who attended the earlier swimming lessons. She decided to sit on one of the benches until space cleared a bit, as she always did. She spotted some of her teammates already at the pool, and some others changing in the locker room. She noticed a stranger there as well. It was a blonde girl, apparently around her age. She seemed a bit lost.  _ Maybe she’s waiting for her siblings or something, _ she thought. She took out her book from her bag and read for a while until the kids and their moms left. She noticed the new girl was still there. She was now changed into her swimsuit, so Jamie thought either she was joining the team or she just went for a casual swim.

“What’s up, Jamie?” a familiar voice called her. It was Rebecca, one of her teammates.

“Bec! Good to see you here. How’s everything?”

“Well, I just started working as a PE teacher in a primary school near my house”

“Sounds good! Won’t you miss uni?” she asked as she started putting her bag and her stuff inside her locker.

“Nah, not really. Won’t be dealing with the frat boys and their shite” 

Rebecca was only a year older than Jamie. She studied at the same college Jamie attended, and they have been friends since she joined the swim team. They weren’t very close, but they shared some memories together.

“You have a point there” Jamie replied with a chuckle.

“See ya at the pool” she said as she left the locker rooms, leaving Jamie to change. She went inside a bathroom and quickly took out her clothes in order to put on her swimsuit. She then threw her clothes into her locker and headed to the pool with the rest of the team. To her surprise, that odd blonde she saw wasn’t there anymore.

She arrived at where the team gathered, at the far beside the end of the pool, to begin the training. They usually did some stretching before getting in the water. When a competition approached, though, they trained harder, both in and outside the pool. 

Jamie greeted her teammates, as they haven’t seen each other since a month ago, after their last competition. Coach Carnegie let them rest for what was left of the season because they had trained hard this time. They spoke about their summer as they began stretching. After some minutes, Jamie noticed Coach Carnegie coming inside the pool deck with that girl she saw in the locker room. She was explaining to her as they approached. Jamie took a look at the girl. She had long legs and thin, pale arms, contrary to hers, which were all tanned from working at her best friend’s automobile repair workshop. 

The blonde gave off an energy that was the complete opposite from her, though. She looked like those popular girls who were spoiled all of their childhood and were probably part of the student council or the cheer team leaders.

“Two seconds and you’re already checking her up, Jay?” her friend Laurie said as she caught her staring.

“I’m not” she answered as she rolled her eyes. Laurie laughed as they kept on stretching. Laurie was Jamie’s best friend, apart from Owen, of course. They met there at the pool, almost seven years ago, when they started high school. Laurie was sweet and caring, but once she became confident with Jamie, she showed her her unhinged, free-spirited side. She was random and quirky and just made Jamie laugh. And the constant mocking between the two never ceased.

Coach Carnegie and the new girl finally arrived where all the team was stretching. They suspended their activities and gathered around to listen to what she was going to tell them, as it was a new season and there were probably many new announcements.

“Good evening ladies, welcome back” 

“Hey, coach” they answered in synchrony.

“Hope you had some rest these weeks. We’re gonna work hard this term; remember we have a competition in late October and I won’t let any of you lower your performance before that” 

The girls nodded in agreement.

“But first…” she trailed off as she crossed her arms. “turns out we have a new member. Everyone, let me introduce you to Danielle Clayton. She was in the representative swim team from her high school in America, and from what I’ve seen, she had great marks and ranked well in her category”

“Ooh, too bad Barbie’s American” Laurie whispered to Jamie as the introduction kept on. Jamie chuckled quietly.

“Hey, she had to have at least one flaw” she whispered back as they both tried to contain the laughter.

Coach Carnegie finished telling them about the upcoming events and the news for the team and they went back to stretching. The new girl, Danielle, joined too, but she didn’t speak to anyone. She even seemed to be bothered by the group’s dynamic.

After the stretching finished, the team went into the pool and started with the training. It went on as always; they got divided into two groups, each group doing different sets, and then they exchanged. After that came the strength exercises, and finally, the race training, where they competed against each other, in order to improve their times. They didn’t have much time to talk, but when the race training took place, they did have fun. For Jamie, race training was something she enjoyed, because it let her competitive side out. There, she completely forgot about her troubles at home, college or her personal stuff, and focused on taking out the best of her. And she had fun letting her competitive side out as well.

She wasn’t paired in the team with the new girl, but she was a good swimmer. And a potentially good rival. From what she was able to see during practice, her technique was smooth and she was fast. She even saw some of her teammates struggling to catch up at her pace. And Jamie just felt bothered by her. She seemed as if she had everything under control. She had just met her, but she wasn’t very pleased to have her as a teammate. She was pretty, she acknowledged that, but something about her made her feel uneasy.

After the training had ended, the team got out of the pool and headed to the locker room. It was a constant fight between them on who got to the showers first, as there weren’t enough for the whole team. There were only six showers, so the ones who didn’t get on time had to wait, and sometimes when the weather was cold, the hot water ran out so the last ones had to shower with fairly cold water. Jamie rushed into her locker to take out her bag with her bath supplies and her towel, and then ran to the showers, successfully getting on time. She closed the curtain and took a bath, relieved from her training, as usual. When she got out, she met the new girl in the hall. She was waiting for a shower.

“Better hurry up next time, Clayton'' she said with a smug grin as she left. The girl didn’t say anything in reply, so she kept on walking proudly towards the locker room. She got dressed and picked up her things, said goodbye to some of her mates, and proceeded to head to the parking lot. She finally reached her truck and took out the keys from her bag, and got inside. She turned on the radio and drifted away, heading to Owen’s. They hung out quite often after her practice, except when college got overwhelming for either of them. They both enjoyed hanging out, either for just talking about their lives, watching a football game along with Owen’s friends, or working. Owen had an automobile repair workshop in his garage, and Jamie joined him on weekends and whenever she had vacations. Owen was one of the people she cherished the most. They had been friends since they were kids, as Owen and his family used to live on the same street. They attended the same local primary school, and after that, they used to play football on the streets, along with other kids from the block. That went on until Owen’s parents got divorced and they sold the house when he was fifteen. Jamie managed to keep on visiting him from time to time. Her father never cared much about where she went after school, so right after she finished washing the dishes and making sure her brother was doing his homework, she sneaked out and walked to Owen’s house. It was a long walk, about thirty minutes, but she knew how to take care of herself on the streets. Owen lived with her mother and her sister, and they were like a family to Jamie. They always cared about her as if she was another child. Owen’s mother, Melanie, always received her with a warm smile and offered her tea and cookies from time to time.

As they grew older, Jamie and Owen’s friendship continued growing as well, to the point they just enjoyed each other’s company by just doing nothing.

Jamie parked her truck and rang the doorbell. Owen opened the door with a smile.

“What´s up Jay?” he asked as she came inside.

“Hello there” she answered as she made her way to the living room. Owen headed to the kitchen to grab some cold beers for both of them as she sat on the large couch.

“How was the return to practice?” Owen asked as he handed her a beer and sat on the couch in front of her.

“It was good. We have a new team member” she started as she took a sip from her bottle. Owen noticed Jamie wasn’t very excited at the news.

“And? Did you like her?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Oh, don’t get me started. She’s just an American high school sweetheart. One of those rich kids who “just wanna try everything before we’re too young” she said in a sarcastic tone. Owen chuckled at her rage. Jamie rolled her eyes as she continued drinking from her bottle.

“Whoa, someone got a little too judgy on the new one, innit?”

“Shut up, Owen” Jamie said as she chuckled as well. 

“So what’s her name then?” he asked, curious about knowing more about the new girl that pissed her friend off so much.

“Uh, Danielle. Danielle Clayton” 

“And is she fit at least?” 

Jamie took a large sip of her beer before answering.

“Unfortunately, yes she is. Too much, I’d dare to say”

“Interesting” Owen said as he raised an eyebrow at her. She loved to watch her get mad just for a laugh.

“Owen, I’m not even gonna try. She’s a fucking princess. And you know they ain’t my type” she said as she finished her bottle. Owen kept chuckling at her and she rolled her eyes again.

“You sure? Then what about that girl from the football game?”

“Come on mate, we were fifteen” she answered as she hit his shoulder playfully.

They went on mocking each other and talking about their day until it was late at night. Jamie drove back home and went inside her house. Her father had arrived as well, but he was already asleep, so she didn’t even bother to greet him. Her little brother Mikey was asleep as well, so she tried to be careful not to wake him up. His room was next to her’s, and since the walls which divided them were improvised-they used to share rooms until Jamie was around 18, so they just put up some bricks to divide it in hopes someday they’ll build a proper wall- she had to be careful with the noise. She threw her backpack on the bed and started to unpack her clothes. She then took out her damp swimsuit and headed to their small backyard to hang it to dry, along with her towel. She came back, changed into her pyjamas, and laid down to sleep.  _ Seems like this season’s gonna be rough _ , she thought as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The week went on as what Jamie could describe as boring, mainly because she had spent most of their time doing research and studying. It was her last year at the engineering faculty, so she needed to do things right if she really wanted to graduate on time. Especially now that she didn’t have a very stable job-she only worked with Owen at his auto repair on the weekends and sometimes repaired home appliances such as refrigerators and microwaves to win extra cash- so she relied mostly on her grades to maintain the scholarship and continue with her studies. And she needed to look out for his younger brother as well. Their father wasn’t very present in their lives. He worked in a coal mine, so he was barely at home. He only came late at night, sometimes drunk, and slept a few hours just to wake up much earlier than his children and head to the mine again. Jamie sometimes felt sorry for him. She remembers he tried, whenever he had the time, to cheer them up after their mother died when they were young. He tried to be a good father to them. He often got home a little earlier and cooked something for them, or sacrificed his free Sundays to take them to the park. But that lasted for a brief time, though. Jamie remembers his father went almost absent after that, both physically and emotionally. He worked until late at night, and whenever he got home, he sat to drink in the living room or just went right to sleep. And that left her in charge of basically everything around the house and around herself and Mikey. She washed the dishes, cooked dinner, did the laundry, and made sure Mikey did his homework. So many responsibilities for a twelve-year-old girl who just wanted to play football on the street. That dynamic went on for years, ten years, to be precise so that it was part of her routine now. Hopefully, Mikey helped now, as well. They both created a routinary system for everything to work out for their little family. And Jamie slowly learned to manage her time and save some for herself. Sometimes, that time was almost invisible, as college and practice became overwhelming, though. Especially now, when a competition was approaching. 

She found practice amazing, though. She loved the feeling of success when she trained harder until she saw better marks. She loved working under pressure to catch up with college after a long training session which made her muscles sore the day after. And she loved that it was something she could hold on to, something that wouldn’t leave her.

She set an alarm in order not to arrive late to practice. She finished some work from college, got changed, packed her things, and headed out to the living room, where her brother was. He was doing homework as well. Jamie didn’t have any plans of arriving late that day, so she wasn’t going to leave Mikey any instructions for the evening.

“See ya later, Mikes” she said as she grabbed her bag and filled her water bottle before she left.

“Sure” Mikey replied, not paying much attention. Jamie closed the door and headed to her old red truck. She turned the engine on and turned up the volume of the speakers, and she drove off to the swim club. She parked on the spot she always did and came inside. It was Thursday, so the club was full, as many people left their Friday evenings to rest. 

She then made her way to the entrance and was about to cross the hallway to the locker rooms when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw Laurie, who was waving at her, sitting on one of the benches right before the hall.

“Hey Laurie, what are you doing here?” she said as she walked towards her and sat on the bench beside her.

“Just waiting for all the kiddos who get out of the locker rooms” she said with a chuckle.

“Has anyone from the team arrived?” 

“I guess only Kate. Oh, and Dani” she said as she took a sip from her bottle. 

“Dani? As in Danielle the Barbie girl?”

“Yeah. She’s actually nice” Laurie replied in a quite bubbly tone. Jamie raised an eyebrow at her, looking puzzled.

“Have you talked to her?”

“Yeah, the other day. She left late and so did I. She’s nice” she replied. Jamie looked back at her in disbelief as she raised one leg and placed it on the bench to be more comfortable.

“And what did you talk about?”

“Uh, just normal shite. You know, about college and stuff.”

“How bizarre” she answered. She knew her friend was unpredictable, but she couldn’t believe she was saying that the new woman was ‘nice’. From what she had seen, she didn’t seem friendly at all.

“You should try and speak to her. Maybe you’ll hate her a bit less after that” Laurie said, picking up her backpack from the floor as people started to fill the hallway.

“Not sure about that” 

“Maybe you two end up loving each other” she said jokingly. Jamie rolled her eyes at the comment. Sometimes Laurie lost her filter and became a little too annoying.

“You’re really weird, mate” she said as she stood up and grabbed her bag to head to the locker room, as the kids from the earlier classes and their parents started to leave.

“Why are you surprised?” Laurie replied with a chuckle.

“Fuck off” Jamie chuckled as well as both women headed to their lockers. The girls from earlier classes and her mothers started to leave, but it turned the hallway into a chaotic place. Jamie and Laurie made their way until they finally were able to peacefully come inside. There were a few women in the locker rooms: some coaches and trainers from earlier classes, along with some seniors who were leaving-or arriving -for a casual swim. On one of the benches, Jamie could distinguish a new familiar face. A blonde, blue-eyed woman. It was the new girl. _Danielle._

“Hi Dani” Laurie said as they entered the locker rooms. Dani smiled back at them.

“Hey, Laurie” Dani replied. Jamie didn’t want to say anything, but she didn’t want to seem impolite either.

“Clayton” she said, quickly glancing at the blonde. Dani looked at her with an unfamiliar look. She didn’t expect Jamie to say something to her, but she didn’t have any plans to reply either.

Jamie threw her bag to the floor as she took out the key to the locker from her jeans. She then opened her locker and started to take out her clothes. She had her swimsuit on already, as she hated to change in the bathrooms from the club. The other women from the team started arriving, creating a noisy atmosphere. She greeted some of them and saw Dani talking to some of them. She decided to ignore her and continue keeping her things in her locker and headed out to the pool. She went to where some teammates were already stretching, including Laurie and Rebecca. The two of them were talking, so Jamie walked towards them to join.

“What’s up guys?” she said as she started stretching as well. 

“Hello Jay. Not much, really. Was just telling Laurie about the kiddos from my PE class”

“Little shits, huh?”

“Yeah. They’re twelve, so some of them are starting to be in that awkward era where their cheeks turn red whenever I pair them up with a folk they like”

“Your brother is around that age as well, innit?” Rebecca asked as they kept on stretching.

“Mikey? He’s fourteen actually. That silly little guy” Jamie answered with a small chuckle, remembering her beloved younger brother.

“Aren’t you gonna teach him how to get a girl?” Laurie asked back, making Rebecca laugh.

“Come on Laurie, I don’t even know how to get one myself”

The three of them kept on joking around and stretching along with the rest of the team until Coach Carnegie came around.

“Good evening ladies. Have you heard about the upcoming college swim meet?” she said as she started giving each one of them a flyer with some information on it. It was common that universities made several swim meets against each other. This was one of them. And it was not very far from where the club was located.

“When is this happening?” Viola, one of the team members, asked excitedly.

“A week from now. we’ll have to be training hard. But it's up to you. This one’s completely voluntary and it’s a friendly meet, so no pressure if you wouldn’t like to join.”

Some of the girls started talking about it as they read the information on the flyers the coach handed to them. Jamie read it carefully. She loved joining any kind of event like these ones.

“Okay, if you want to register, fill the form in here. We need to start training for that. Apart from the big one in October. That one’s the important one.” Coach Carnegie said, handing one of the girls the registration forms and a pen.

“I’ll go for some water, but please register and keep up with the warm-up afterwards. I’ll be here in a minute”

Some of them, Jamie included, went and properly filled the form. To her surprise, the new girl also registered.

“This one’s gonna be fun” Jamie told Laurie after they finished filling the forms.

“Indeed. Can’t wait”

They proceeded to go back to their warm-up, which included stretching, arm exercises, and some cardio. Jamie, by mere coincidence, was standing right in front of Dani when they did their warm-up. She noticed she was stronger than she seemed, as she didn’t hesitate while doing the push-ups or any other strength exercise. And she hated it. She hated it that she made everything look so delicate. And besides, she looked good while doing it. Too good, in fact.

After they were done, Coach Carnegie gestured for them to gather before coming into the water.

“Okay, so far we have Jessel, Wright, Santiago, Clayton, DeLouise, and Roberts for the meet. Ladies, we’re gonna split up the team. You six in lanes one and two, and the rest, pair up on the remaining lanes.”

The majority of the team went to the spare lanes, leaving the first ones as indicated. Jamie walked slowly to lane one and came in. There was only Alexa, one of her teammates, which meant another member was missing. She soon noticed the remaining one was Danielle, as she was walking towards their lane. Jamie let out a quiet groan as she approached.

“Give her a chance mate” Laurie called her from the adjacent lane, noticing her expression. Jamie just rolled her eyes at her.

“Okay ladies, so we’ll warm up with a set of 200m freestyle and 200m backstroke; and after that, we’ll start with the sets, okay?”

“Okay” the women replied. Jamie put on her goggles and glanced at Alexa and Dani.

“Who goes first?”

“I will” Alexa said bubbly. Jamie nodded as she took off with the warmup. Dani didn’t ask Jamie; she just went right after Alexa, leaving her last. Jamie went on right before Dani, not caring too much about it because it was the warm-up. 

Before that, when the three of them were done, they got the indications for the upcoming sets.

“We’ll start with 4 sets of 100m each. The order for this one will be backstroke, freestyle, breaststroke, and then alternate. You have 15 seconds to rest after each one” Coach Carnegie said, before heading out to give some other instructions to the rest of the team, who were finishing the warm-up as well.

The women nodded and started getting ready, and so they went. Jamie noticed Dani was a better swimmer than she thought, at first. The dynamic between the three sharing the lane went from a friendly practice to somewhat close to race training. The three of them held a harsh, but steady pace. And they weren’t even on the sprints yet. 

After the first set, Jamie decided to try and be nice to the blonde.

“So, Clayton?” she asked in an attempt to seem friendly. 

“Yeah?” the blonde answered, seeming a bit bothered by the addressing.

“Why did you leave America?”

“None of your business” she frankly replied right before she kept on with the set. Jamie said nothing in return, taking a few seconds until there was a reasonable distance for her to continue. As she swam, she kept thinking of the response the blonde just gave her. Was she being mean to her because she had been the same way before? Or was that just her personality? Either way, she tried not to care, but she knew deep inside she did. She found it weird, though, as she had always been sick of that childish drama. She kept on with the training, a little lost in thought, until she finally finished the sets they were assigned. 

In lane one, Laurie was also finished. She came closer to her and got out of the pool, sitting on the edge with her feet on the water, as not to hinder other swimmers. Jamie just stood on the corner of her lane.

“So?” Laurie asked, referring to Dani, who wasn’t hearing because she was on the opposite side of the pool.

“She’s a bitch”

“Are you sure you’re not being one as well? With her, I mean” she asked back with a chuckle. 

“Come on, we’re not sixteen. I’m not going to try and get along with her. If we don’t click, we just don’t. As simple as that.” Jamie answered. But Laurie’s question resonated inside of her. Maybe, in fact, she wasn’t being nice to the new girl as well.

“Maybe you’re right, though” she said in disbelief.

“About you being a bitch?” Laurie asked back, partially joking, as she did most of the time.

“I’m serious, mate” 

“Well, maybe just a little. I mean, she hasn’t been very friendly as well, but maybe it’s a coping mechanism until she feels comfortable around here?”

“You’re so innocent, mate. She just doesn’t like almost any of us. Except for you, I guess”

“Nah I bet she hates me too” 

“Guys, are you done with the sets?” Coach Carnegie asked from the other side of the pool. Jamie gave her a thumbs up, indicating they were finished. The rest of the girls on their lanes were done as well, meaning Jamie and Laurie had to stop talking about Dani. She was now standing besides Jamie but facing another way. Jamie could feel the tension between them every time they exchanged looks. There was something about her- maybe the way she looked at her- that just made her angry. She felt disturbed as if something wasn’t right. And even if she didn’t want to admit it, she felt jealous. The blonde woman seemed as if she had a perfect life; something Jamie believed she could never achieve.

The rest of the practice went on normally, except for the raging tension between the two women. They didn’t talk to each other, plus, they tried to subtly show they were better than the other. Especially when they were on the sprints and speed practice. Jamie knew she wasn’t the fastest swimmer, as she was better at resistance swimming. Dani, on the other hand, was proficient at it. And she was clearly just showing off by deciding to swim behind Jamie on the lane, just to put pressure on her. 

_Fuck_ , she thought as she felt breathless while trying to keep up with the pace. Dani was in fact, much faster than Jamie, and she knew she was clearly doing this just to piss her off. After several laps, Jamie decided to take a break to take some air. She stood in the corner of the lane again, letting Dani and the other girl go first in the lane, leaving herself in the last position. She knew it hit her ego when she did that, but this time she really needed to keep up a slower pace. She was forcing herself too much and she didn’t want to get hurt by choosing to do something stupid.

When the training had finished, Jamie waited for Laurie to get out of the pool before they headed to the showers.

“She did you dirty, innit?” Laurie asked, noticing Jamie was more tired than other times.

“I know this is childish but I just can’t fucking stand her” she said as she wrapped herself in her towel and started walking towards the hallway that leads to the showers. Laurie laughed at the comment.

“Well” she started. “Eventually you’ll have to. At least just for the competitions”

“Unfortunately” she replied.

As they got to the locker room, each one reached for their things and rushed to get a decent shower before it was too crowded. Jamie took a while in the showers. She felt more tired than usual, physically and emotionally. The ‘showing off who’s better’ game with the blonde drained a little too much energy.

After she went out, she slowly walked to her locker to get dressed. She didn’t have any plans for later, so she could take as many time as she wanted to leave the club. When she was finally done, she noticed there were only a few people left in the locker rooms. She made her way towards the hallway, walking exhausted with her bag in her hand when she heard a voice she wasn’t particularly expecting to.

“See you next time, Taylor” 

The blonde said as she gave her a mischievous, evil look, which only made her blood boil.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it! I know this was a little short and with no major interaction between those two, but let's see what happens at the meet ;)  
> Sorry if the chapters are too short, though. I don't have experience writing multi chapters. But anyway, thank you for taking the time to read it!! Remember I'll happily receive any suggestion or idea for upcoming chapters!! And also, if you have any prompt, feedback, etc (or just wanna talk or something), I'll be glad!!  
> (Side note: I'm still writing the small fics on tumblr as well)  
> Thank you and have a nice day/night!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? This is my first multi-chapter so I hope it turns out well. Remember any suggestions, feedback, ideas, or anything else the haunting-related (or any other topic haha) are always well-received, either here or in Tumblr!!  
> Have a nice day/night!!!


End file.
